Edge Point
by choco-fountain
Summary: dalam biru, kuning yang menghambur di pandangannya—Naruto selalu ada di ujung jalan itu. Drabble.


Selama ini, walau kaki-kakinya selalu menginginkan membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari rumah—dulu, itu pun jika bisa disebut demikian, dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengakuinya lagi—Sasuke menyadari, dalam segala spionase rasa yang seperti dipaku dalam permukaan ekspresinya, ada pertanyan, seperti: apa yang ia akan temukan di ujung jalan ini.

Tidak, bukan ragu. Egonya terlalu besar untuk membiarkan hal se-_blur_ itu diklasifikasikan dalam kata ragu, apalagi cemas. Baginya, apa yang ia cari sejelas ketika ia meletakkan tangannya sejauh lima senti di depan matanya, bahkan dalam keremangan yang tidak berasal dari manapun.

Ia pergi, dan tidak pernah mencanangkan untuk kembali sebenarnya, tapi tetap ada bayangan serupa langit biru yang terus membayang, berusaha mengimplikasikan dirinya pada bayangan Sasuke yang menggelap, sembari menggapai-gapai dalam aura keberadaannya untuk menariknya kembali.

Dalam hari-hari yang semakin gelap dan kacau di luar, sementara udara bagai stagnan tak bergerak di sekelilingnya, ia menemukan bayang langit biru—yang memilih mengambil bentuk dalam wujud sebagai _Naruto_—sudah berteman dengan badai orange kemerahan yang kadang menyelimuti tubuhnya dalam kemarahan, dan berhasil menyambung pikiran dengan bayang-bayang sembilan ekor.

Sementara, ia sendiri merasa semakin berenang dan mengambang dalam asumsi pikiran yang dibentuknya sendiri. Dalam hal ini, walau banyak berjasa, Sasuke merasa bahwa ia sangat jauh dari perlu untuk berterima kasih pada seseorang dengan topeng spiral.

Jadi, Sasuke memutuskan mengentakkan udara yang terus berusaha mengikatnya seperti rantai-rantai yang terjulur dalam ilusi tsukuyomi kakaknya yang pertama ia rasakan. Ia bergerak maju menjauh dan mendekat. Mencari kebenaran yang selama ini sepertinya terus dijaga untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya dari balik bayang lambang kipas merah dan putih.

Dan ketika ia berlari, berlari, menghujam kebohongan dan angin yang menderu menyakitkan, ia bertemu dengan bayang yang biru. Kaki yang selama ini selalu membawanya berlari, dan pergi, terhenti di ujung angin yang selama ini mengejarnya—dan menangkap—

Sasuke tidak tahu, dan sepertinya ia tidak menelan batu atau duri, tapi suaranya tersedak dan napasnya terasa sesak. Ketika Naruto akhirnya bisa menghadangnya, menghujamnya langsung (ia bertarung, bertarung) dan cahaya matahari kuning menjadi oranye merah dan gelap dan kuning pucat lagi, sedangkan di sekeliling mereka udara bergerak cepat dengan keringat dan darah dan chakra yang terhambur.

Yang kalah terlentang pada tanah coklat di bawah mereka. Dan Sasuke terengah menatap langit yang terlihat lebih pucat sementara Naruto hampir tumbang, berlutut namun kepalanya belum menyentuh tanah seperti pria bermata langit malam tak jauh darinya. Mereka telah melewati petang, dan malam dan kini fajar yang mengejar.

Di antara engahan napas dan peluh dan sisa-sisa chakra yang tipis, Sasuke menatap Naruto yang mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya. Ia mendengus, mendeterminasikan kemungkinan bila Naruto datang, menampilkan seringai kemenangan, hampir mengejek.

Tapi Naruto berdiri, di sebelah tangannya yang kelu untuk bergerak, sementara matahari pucat melayang di belakang kepalanya seperti halo keemasan.

Dan Naruto menatap teduh, mengucap kata yang selalu ditujukan untuknya sampai Sasuke bosan. "Ayo pulang" terdengar bersama angin yang melewati sela rambut Sasuke yang terhambur dan basah oleh peluh dan darah, sementara tangan Naruto yang kotor oleh tanah mengulur dihadapannya; tenang dan menjanjikan.

Mungkin ia akan memikirkan lagi tentang keberadaan suatu tempat di dunia ini yang menerimanya dan dapat disebutnya _rumah_. Tempatnya kembali; pulang.

Dan Sasuke tahu, kini—dalam biru, kuning yang menghambur di pandangannya—Naruto selalu ada di ujung jalan itu.

* * *

.

My first attempt with this account. Hope this will openly accepted.

Actually, when I wrote this fic, I don't know why but I thought it was included to very light shonen-ai. But it depends on you wheter you want to think this fic as a sho-ai or not =)

Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei's.

.


End file.
